I'm Forever In Love With You
by KawaiixCherryxBlossom
Summary: Misty has a painful family secret, and when her sister calls and says she has to go back and face it, Misty tells Ash what she has been hiding. But little does she know that she is in danger.


****

Title: I'm Forever In Love With You

****

Type: AAMRN

****

Rating: M (there are some cusswords, but nothing too bad)

****

Characters: 

Ash – 14

Misty – 14

****

Note: This story takes place after the orange league, but before the jolt league. Brock has gone back to his home in Pewter and Tracey works with Prof. Oak. Ash's mum isn't in this story; just pretend she is on a holiday or something. Togepi isn't in it either. (Sorry Brock, Tracey, Mrs. Ketchum and Togepi fans, I just felt no need for them in this story)

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, or any of the characters, except for Thorn, Misty's dad. I don't own the songs that I used either. In case you were wondering, the songs are:

If I Let You Go, by Westlife, and

Forever In Love, by a1

Ash, Misty and Pikachu were sitting in Ash's house watching TV when the phone rang. Ash got up and went into the kitchen to answer it. About 20 seconds later he came back out, "Misty, your sister Daisy is on the phone for you".

"Huh?" Misty said, "Now what could she want?" She got up and went into the kitchen and closed the door behind her.

"Now, what's on TV Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu pika pi pika [well, there's an interesting Pokémon battle]"

"Ok, let's watch that. Maybe we can learn some new techniques", he said as they changed the channel and watched the battle.

All of a sudden, they heard yelling from the kitchen where Misty was talking on the phone. 

"I wonder what's going on in there", Ash said.

"Pikachu [yeah]" 

10 minutes passed and they could still hear yelling from the next room.

"Pikachu, I'm going in to see what's wrong".

"Pika pi, pikachu chu, pikachu pika pi kachu [No Ash, don't get involved. It'll probably just make Misty more angry]" 

"I suppose so".

At that moment they heard the phone slam down on its receiver. But Misty didn't come out. After another 5 minutes Ash started to get worried.

"That's it. She hung up the phone 5 minutes ago. I'm going in", Ash said.

"Pika pi! [Ash!]" 

Ash ignored Pikachu and went it. He was shocked at what he saw. Misty was sitting at the table with her head in her hands, crying her eyes out.

__

'I can't believe it! She never cries', he thought.

"Misty?"

"Huh?" Misty pulled her head up, "What are you doing in here Ash?!" 

'_Dammit, I can't let him see me like this. He probably thinks I'm a whoos crying like this. I never let out this side of my personality, because I want him to think I am strong'_

"I came to see why you hadn't come out yet".

"Oh?"

"What's wrong Misty?"

"As if you care".

"Of course I care Misty! We have been friends for 4 years. I've known you since the first day I started my Pokémon journey. Why wouldn't I care?!" _'Why doesn't she think I care? If only she knew how much I care about her. I love her more than anything in this world'._

"You do care?"

"Yes, now please tell me what's wrong", Ash said kindly.

__

'Oh no. What do I do? He just told me that he cares about me, but I don't want to lumber him with all my problems. If only he cared about me more than a friend. I can't tell him. But maybe he'll be able to help. How? Maybe he'll say he loves you. Get out! He doesn't love me! Aw man Misty, stop it! You're 14 years old and talking to yourself. Geez!'

"Ok Ash, " she said as she walked around while talking.

Ash watched her closely as she walked and looked into her red eyes.

'_She is so beautiful, even if she's just been crying'._

"As you know, that was my sister on the phone".

"Yes………..".

"She, ok, let me start from the beginning of my life".

"Ok".

"I don't just have 3 sisters Ash. I had an identical twin sister too".

"Huh?" Ash said, surprised.

"Her name was Oceana. But when we were born, our mother died. She died giving birth to us".

"Oh Misty I'm so sorry".

"No, it's ok Ash that was a long time ago. Oceana and I only had one parent, our dad Thorn. And even though we had no mother we were still treated like normal children. Our dad was a fantastic parent. He taught us everything we needed to know".

Ash nodded.

"But as we grew older, he became more colder towards us. By the time we were 6, and able to take care of ourselves more, he never talked to us. He always blamed us for our mothers' death, and left us in charge of our sisters. But of course, our sisters blamed us too. Everything was our fault. We stuck together all of the time though, and nothing could beat us". Misty tried to hold back tears as she remembered her painful childhood, but she couldn't do it any longer. Salty tears poured down her face as she choked out the rest of the story.

"But one day, my father went crazy. He had just lost his job because his boss thought he wasn't doing very well at his job because of us, and the fact that he has no wife. He came home angry, and he seemed a little drunk. That was weird because he never drank before. Anyway, my 3 sisters were blaming us for mum dying again, and Oceana and I were sticking up for ourselves. At that moment, dad walked into the room after taking a shower. He yelled at us. He screamed, we were so scared. I thought the whole neighborhood would hear, and they'd come and see all of this, but on the other hand I wanted them to because I didn't know what he was going to do to us".

"Then what happened?"

"He, he grabbed Oceana, and, and he shook her. I went up to him and told him to stop, but he slapped me. He slapped me really hard and I fell unconscious. When I woke up, I was in the hospital. I didn't know what happened. All of a sudden I wondered where my twin was. I missed her, as we didn't do anything apart. I asked a nurse where she was and she went and got the main doctor to tell me".

"And where was she?"

"She was gone Ash".

"Huh?"

"He, he killed her Ash, he choked her to death", Misty choked out, and she turned the other way and cried, not wanting Ash to see her cry like this_._

'Oh my gosh. Poor Misty. I have never seen anyone cry like this before. I can't even imagine what she went through. That's it, I can't just stand here and watch'.

Ash walked up to her and put his arms around her. 

"Oh Misty I'm so sorry. It's ok, everything is going to be fine", he said soothingly.

She held on to him tightly, crying into his shoulder. 

"Thankyou Ash, thankyou so much".

"Misty, it's ok. But, what else did your sister say that's making you so upset?"

Misty sat down and Ash sat next to her.

"After Oceana died, the cops found my dad and arrested him. They put him in jail and told him he was in there for 7 years. I was 7 at that time Ash. He was arrested 7 years ago. You know what that means………"

"He's out of jail isn't he?"

"Yes. After he was gone, my sisters treated me like scum. They hated me, and not just blamed me for my mothers death, but for my father going to jail too".

"But that's not fair".

"Tell me about it. After 3 years of that I couldn't take it anymore. So I left. And that's when I met you".

"Oh?"

"Daisy said that when he came home from jail, he wondered where I was. They told him I went out on a journey and he got really mad. He, he wants me home Ash".

"What!?"

"He wants me to help run the gym with my sisters, as that was what was planned when I was younger, and I didn't have any authority or permission to go on a journey. I just can't believe he expects me to go back to him, after he killed my own twin sister. She was the only one who actually understood what I was going through. We stuck together all the time and then all of a sudden, she was gone", Misty started crying again.

Ash put his arm around her, "It's ok Misty. We'll figure out a way to fix it".

"No, I don't want to go Ash. I don't trust him. Daisy said that he demands that he's changed but I don't trust him. He killed my sister and he's probably out to kill me too".

__

'Don't you worry Misty. I wouldn't let anything happen to you if my life depended on it', Ash thought.

Misty looked Ash in the eye.

'_He's telling the truth. He really would risk his life for me. Does he care for me the way I care for him? I doubt it, probably just feels sorry for me'_

At that moment the phone rang again. Misty's sad face turned to fear as they looked at the number that was ringing.

"It's the number of my house Ash".

"Grrrr, let me get it. Don't you worry Mist, nobody's gonna boss you around any more!"

Ash picked up the receiver and the image of a man in his late thirties appeared on the screen.

"Hello, this is Ash Ketchum speaking", he said sternly.

"Dad", he heard Misty say quietly in the background.

"Hello, is Misty there".

"I'm sorry, she doesn't want to speak to you".

"I don't like your attitude young man".

"Yeah? Well at least I didn't kill my daughter. Now that's attitude", he replied angrily.

"I want her home, NOW".

"Well she isn't coming".

"I am her father, and I say what she can and cannot do!"

"No, you were her father. You screwed up everyone's life by doing what you did. Including your own. Misty doesn't want to see you and I can't blame her!"

"What!?"

"Listen closely. SHE DOESN'T WANT TO SEE YOU. EVER!"

"YOU LISTEN TO ME MISTY! I WANT YOU HOME NOW. I MEAN IT, IF YOU DON'T COME I'M CALLING THE COPS!"

This made Misty angrier, and she grabbed the phone from Ash, "And what are you gonna tell them?"

"Misty? You have grown up to be so beautiful………………"

"Shut up you waste of creation!"

"Don't you use that tone with me!"

"WHY SHOULDN'T I?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER AND I DESERVE RESPECT!"

"NO, I AM NOTYOUR DAUGHTER! You murdered my twin sister in warm blood, and now you say that you've changed and want me to come home to you", Misty was crying again.

"That's right".

"Well guess what! I'M NOT COMING".

"MISTY!"

"NO, THERE IS NO WAY IN THE WORLD THAT I WOULD COME BACK TO YOU. YOU TOOK AWAY MY BEST FRIEND. MY OWN SISTER. THE ONLY ONE WHO UNDERSTOOD ME! AND NOW YOU WANT ME TO COME BACK TO YOU!"

"I told you I've changed!"

"No, you haven't changed. You are just trying to lure me there. What have you killed my other sisters yet? You wanna finish me off too? I wouldn't expect anything more!"

"Alright, I'm calling the cops".

"And what are you going to say, hi, I've just got out of jail and my daughter who is the twin of the girl I killed won't come home to me".

"Um….."

"AS IF THEY'RE GOING TO BELIEVE YOU!"

"Fine Misty, but I am your legal guardian. I never said you could go on that journey with that little brat of boyfriend, so I have all the right to come and get you".

"Boyfriend? No, you were not my legal guardian when I left. My sisters were. They said I could go so there!"

"No they didn't. According to them they didn't give you any permission to leave".

"Uh……."

"I'm coming to get you Misty, whether you like it or not".

"You know what you are? You're scum! Lower than Team Rocket! And you don't even know where to find me!"

"Wanna make a bet? I just rang up Prof. Oak who lives in Pallet. I knew that your friend was from Pallet Town you see. And he gave me address. I have it right here if you wanna see it".

Ash took the phone from Misty again, "You come here and I will have the cops onto you so fast…………."

"They can't take me away from my daughter brat. Even if I was in jail!"

"I, I. I'm warning you".

"Sorry brat. I'M COMING TO GET YOU MISTY. TOMORROW AT 10:00 am I'LL BE THERE! SO BE READY OR ELSE!" he yelled, and he hung up the phone.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr", Ash said as he hung up the phone.

Misty looked at him. He could see the pain and fear in her eyes.

"What am I going to do Ash?"

Ash walked up to her and put his arms around her.

"It's ok Misty. We'll work it out somehow".

She held him tightly, "I have no choice Ash. He's my father no matter what he did to our family I am still his daughter. There is nothing we can do. I am owned by him legally, and if I don't go home, he can make me".

Ash let go of her and looked into her eyes, "Don't worry Mist. I won't let anyone hurt you".

She forced a smile and replied, "Well, it's almost 9:00, I suppose I better get my stuff ready for tomorrow". She frowned and ran up to her room.

A single tear poured down Ash's face as he thought, _'Why did this have to happen?'_

Misty ran up to the room she was staying in, right next to Ash's. She sat down on her bed to try and think things out. '_Oh Ash, I don't want to leave you. Why does that asshole of a father have to do this to me? I don't even feel safe around him and now I have to go live with him. Maybe I could run away again. But he would just come back and find me. Ash almost seemed like he cared about me as much as I care about him back there. He seems like he wants me to stay. But he probably just feels sorry for me. After all, what would he see in me? I'm not pretty, or talented, or anything that he deserves. Even so, I still have to tell him how I feel. There's a pretty good chance I'll never be able to see him again after I go back home. But I can't tell him face to face. I wouldn't be able to face that kind of rejection. I know! I'll write him a letter. _

So Misty got busy writing Ash a letter that explained all her feelings for him.

After Misty had walked out, Ash went up to his room himself. Not many moments later, Pikachu had come up into his room to find him sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.

****

Pokétranslator on:

"Ash, what's wrong? And what was all that yelling coming from the kitchen before?"

"It was nothing Pikachu", Ash replied, getting into bed.

"Don't lie to me Ash".

Ash sighed, "I suppose there is no point hiding anything from you huh?"

"That's right".

"Ok Pikachu, sit down and I'll tell you the whole story".

Pikachu sat down and Ash told him everything about Misty's family, what her father had said on the phone, and the fact that she was leaving the next day.

"But! Misty can't leave!"

"I know, that's exactly how I feel Pikachu. You know the way I feel about her. You know that I love her".

"Yeah, but when are you going to tell her?"

"I can't tell her Pikachu".

"Yes you can!"

"No, I can't. I know she doesn't feel the same way as me".

"How do you know?"

"Well it's pretty obvious. I mean, she always punches me, and criticizes me. She has never told me that she even likes me a little bit. But I still love her, and I always will".

"Hmmmmmmm. Well, maybe she hides her feelings".

"I doubt it".

"There could be a chance……."

"Yeah, sure there could be a chance. But there is an even bigger chance that she doesn't feel the same way about me as I do about her. And if that's true, then our friendship is ruined. I'd rather have a friendship with her than nothing".

"I dunno Ash. But I do know that you need to think about what you are going to do".

Ash put his head down, 'Maybe if she leaves, I'll get over her and then we can both get on with our lives'. He seriously doubted that this would happen, but he needed something to keep by on. Ash then laid down on his bed, and thinking about he fact that Misty would be gone the next day, he cried himself to sleep. 

The next day came quickly and painfully. Ash woke up late and his face was red from crying. He went straight to the bathroom and had a wash. When he came out, Misty was downstairs ready to go. 

__

'Geez, she seems anxious to go', he thought, until she turned around and he saw her face, red and swollen from crying.

"Misty are you ok?"

"No".

"Don't worry Mist".

"How can I not worry. I am going back to live with the man who killed my sister", she said, tears running down her face again.

Ash was stuck for words, when all of a sudden they heard a car horn outside. Misty gasped and Ash looked over at her frightened face. But they both knew there was no way to get out of it. Misty was going home, and there was nothing either of them could do to prevent that. 

The two of them walked outside and Pikachu scampered out. They walked out to see a man; he looked about in his late thirties, with brown hair and blue eyes. He had a muscly build and looked as if he could be a wrestler. Ash didn't like him from the first moment.

Misty stood there next to Ash, frozen on the spot. Her father walked up to her.

"Hey Misty", he said in a deep, throaty voice.

Misty didn't reply. She just looked to Ash and he could once again, see the fear in her eyes.

"Fine, don't talk. Just get in the car then".

Misty gave him the most cold glare she has ever given anybody and said to him, "Go and wait in the car and I'll be there in a moment".

At that moment, her father slapped her. Misty gasped, and tears came to her eyes as she touched her face where he had hit her. 

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again, you hear?" he said in a gruff, threatening voice. 

"Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu", Pikachu yelled as he used a thunderbolt on Misty's dad.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhgggggggggggggg", he yelled.

Ash made a mental note in his head to get Pikachu some extra ketchup next time he goes to the shop as he quickly walked to the car, got in and watched them from the front seat.

Ash looked shocked. _'What I am going to do? I can't let her go home with this, this moron. But I have no choice. Damn it'_

Misty turned to face Ash, "I guess, this is goodbye then huh?"

"Don't worry Misty. I'll get you out of this somehow. I promise".

Misty forced a smile as more tears ran down her face.

"It's ok. Please don't cry", he said as he hugged her tightly. She held him close, wishing that this moment would never end. They then heard the voice of her father calling for her to hurry up. Misty let go and bent down to where Pikachu was standing.

"Goodbye Pikachu. Thanks for everything you've done for me, and thanks for shocking him back there. Make sure you win all your battles".

"Pikachuuu pika pika chu chu [bye Misty. I don't want you to leave]"

"Me neither Pikachu, but I have no choice. I'll be watching when you go to the Pokémon league again".

Then she got up and turned to Ash.

"Good luck in your battles Ash. And no matter how many times I've criticized you before, I really think you are a good trainer and have the potential to become the best".

"Thanks Misty", he said. Tears came to his eyes as she hugged him again and then walked off crying. Even Pikachu was crying.

"Don't forget me guys", she yelled back.

"I'll call you every day Misty. Bye!"

The car sped down the street as fast as it could possibly go.

"I'll miss you", Ash said quietly as he saw the car for the last time. He then ran inside and up to his room, slamming the door before Pikachu could get in. He sat in there for the rest of the day. He could hear Pikachu trying to get in for a while, but after an hour it gave up and went downstairs. Ash laid there for the whole day thinking. When night came he tried to get to sleep but all he could think about was Misty. The painful truth that he would probably never see her again, and would probably not be allowed to speak to her on the phone. 

__

'I wish I didn't feel this way about her. Then letting her go wouldn't be so painful. But I don't have to let her go. I can fight to get her back. But how? What could I possibly do, when he is her father? But I can't let her go. I love her too much. I just, oh; I don't know what to do' these thoughts echoed through Ash's mind as he tried to get to sleep. After a while he gave up and turned the radio. He listened to it as he cried himself to sleep. Thinking only of one thing, Misty.

__

Day after day

Time has a way

And I just can't get you off my mind

Nobody knows

I hide it inside

I keep on searching

But I can't find

The courage to show

To letting you know

I've never felt so much love before

And once again I'm thinking about 

Taking the easy way out

But if I let you go

I will never know

What my life would be

Holding you close to me

Will I ever see

You smiling back at me

(Oh yeah)

How will I know?

If I let you go

Night after night

I hear myself say

Why can't this feeling just fade away?

There's no-one like you

You speak to my heart

It's such a shame

We're worlds apart

I'm too shy to ask

I'm too proud to loose

But sooner or later 

I gotta choose

And once again I'm thinking about

Taking the easy way out

But if I let you go

I will never know

What my life would be

Holding you close to me

Will I ever see

You smiling back at me

(Oh yeah)

How will I know?

If I let you go

If I let you go

And once again I'm thinking about

Taking the easy way out

But if I let you go

I will never know

What my life would be

Holding you close to me

Will I ever see

You smiling back at me

(Oh yeah)

How will I know?

If I let you go

__

But if I let you go

I will never know

(Oh baby)

Will I ever see

You smiling back at me

(Oh yeah)

How will I know?

If I let you go

Ash didn't go out of the house for half a week. He had tried to call Misty, but just as he expected, her father told him he couldn't speak to her. 4 days after Misty had left; he went into the room she had been staying in.

__

'Maybe she left something here, and my excuse to see her will to be so that I can give it back to her'

He searched around the room but didn't find anything. But when he came to the desk, he saw a small envelope.

__

'What could this be?'

He picked it up. On the front of it was his name, 'Ash'. Seeing as it had his name on it he decided to open it. Inside was a piece of letter paper. It was written on with blue ink, and there were tearstains smeared over it. Ash sat on the bed and read the letter.

__

Dear Ash,

I wrote this note the night before I left, so if you are reading it, I must be gone. Anyway, this letter is to tell you the secret that I have hidden inside of me for so long (4 years to be exact, since I met you). I need to get it out, but I don't have the courage to say this to you face to face. One night, about a year ago, I wrote I song about how I feel. I would sing it to you but I don't really have the voice of a pop star, so here it is.

Out here in the quiet of the night

Beneath the stars 

And moon

We both know we've got something on our minds

We won't admit

But it's true

You look at me

I look away

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling

But I don't know how to start

I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid

That you might break my heart

Oh why should anything so easy 

Ever, be so hard to do

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that

I love you

I practice all the things that I could say

Line by line

Every word

I tell myself

Today could be the day

But everytime

I loose my nerve

I look at you

You look away

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling

But I don't know how to start

I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid

That you might break my heart

Oh why should anything so easy 

Ever, be so hard to do

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that

I love you

Why?

Who do you turn away?

It must be

You're afraid like me

I try 

(I try)

But I can't pretend that I

Don't feel for you

The way I do

Can't you see?

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling

But I don't know how to start

I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid

That you might break my heart

Oh why should anything so easy 

Ever, be so hard to do

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that

I love you

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling

(I wanna say)

But I don't know how to start

I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid

(And I'm afraid)

That you might break my heart

Of why should anything so easy

(Just 'coz I love you) 

Ever, be so hard to do

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that

I love you

__

What I'm trying to say is…………. Well………..

Ever since the first day we met, when I pulled you out of that river, I have liked you. We became friends but I always felt more for you than just a friend. I'll just get to the point now. I love you Ash Ketchum. I have always loved you. I have wanted to tell you that so many rimes, but I couldn't because I know you don't feel the same way. I know this must be kind of a shock to you. And I don't blame you if you never talk to me again, but I can't help the way I feel about you. All the teasing and yelling and fighting was just a way of hiding my feelings. 

I can't believe I just told you some of my deepest feelings. Maybe I should hide the note. Nah. Well Ash, goodbye again. I love you. Always have always will.

Love from,

Misty.

Ash finished the letter and was shocked.

'_I can't believe all this time, she has felt the same way about me as I have about her. That's it, I am going there right now. I have to tell her I feel the same way, and get her away from her awful father. I just hope it's not too late'._

Ash flew out the room and down the stairs.

"Pikachu, I'm going to bring Misty back home. Could you please stay and look after the house. I'll be back as soon as I can".

"Pika chu pikapika chu chu [bye Ash, make sure you bring her home safely]"

"I will, bye Pikachu".

Ash got outside and sent Charizard out of it's Pokéball.

"Ok Charizard. Fly me to Cerulean City as quick as you can".

Charizard nodded and beckoned for Ash to get on.

__

'Gee, it's lucky that we went to the Orange Islands, and Charizard obeys me', he thought as they flew to Cerulean.

After about 2 minutes, they got to Cerulean.

"I think I'm gonna throw up. Gee Charizard you've gotten really fast", Ash said as he returned the fire Pokémon.

Ash ran to the gym, remembering it from when he was in Cerulean last. When he got there he saw that it was awfully gloomy. There were no trainers outside waiting for badges, and all the curtains were closed. He walked up to the door and knocked. Nobody answered. After a while of waiting, he put his hand on the doorknob and turned.

__

'It's open'.

He walked inside. It was really dark, all the blinds were closed, but he knew he was in the living room though. He crept through the room. 

'Maybe nobody's home', he thought. But at that moment, he heard breathing. It was very faint, but he could hear it. 

'It's coming from over there', he thought as he walked over to the couch. He looked behind it, and found Misty. She was huddled up in a little ball, and looked more scared than she ever had before.

"Misty!" Ash yelled.

Misty looked up, startled, "Ash. What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you back. I have something to tell you".

Ash noticed that Misty was shaking.

"Misty what's wrong?"

Misty pulled Ash down next to her, "He's gonna kill me Ash".

"What?!"

"Shh, you have to be quiet. He waited till my sisters had gone out and now he's trying to kill me".

"Where is he?"

"Right here", they heard a deep voice yell.

Standing on the other side of the room was Misty's father, Thorn. They both gasped. In his hand, he was holding a gun.

"Stand up and get out from behind the couch, the two of you", he ordered.

They didn't budge.

"NOW".

Misty's face was frozen in fear, and she felt Ash hold her hand tightly. They both stood up. 

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME HERE! MISTY IS MINE!"

"No, no she's not".

"DON'T YOU DARE ANSWER ME BACK. NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY BEFORE I KILL YOU TOO!"

"Ash, go back home. He wants to kill me so let him. I have nothing to live for".

"You have me to live for Misty. I love you Mist. And he isn't going to hurt you one bit".

Tears poured down Misty's face, "You, you love me?"

"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!"

Ash held Misty's hand tighter, "We aren't moving. If you want to kill one of us, kill me".

"Ash no!"

"FORGET IT. I WANT BOTH OF YOU DEAD. BUT I'LL KILL HER FIRST SO YOU CAN SUFFER, BOY!" he yelled, aiming the gun at Misty. 

All of a sudden, a baseball bat hit him on the head. He dropped to the floor and behind him, was, Team Rocket. Jessie stood there with a baseball bat.

"Good shot huh?" she said.

But as Misty's father dropped to the floor, he was still conscious. And before drifting into unconsciousness, he fired the gun at Misty.

"MISTY!" Ash yelled as he jumped in the way of the bulled, shielding her from danger.

The bullet hit Ash right in the stomach, and he fell to the floor. 

Jessie, James and Meowth gasped. Misty dropped to the floor next to Ash, crying.

"Ash, Ash talk to me", she said as she shook him.

Team Rocket ran over to them.

"Is he ok?" James asked.

"Ash! Please don't die! I love you, you can't leave me!"

"I love you too Misty", Ash said as he opened his eyes and sat up. 

"You're alive!"

"Huh?" Jessie said.

"What?" James wondered.

"How did he?" Meowth said.

Ash grinned and lifted up his t-shirt. He took out a small cake tin, "I grabbed this before I left home, just in case". They looked at the tin and saw that the bullet had hit it, and protected Ash.

"Oh Ash I'm so happy you're alive", Misty said, hugging him.

"I think that's…….", Jessie said.

"Our queue……", James replied.

"Ta leave", Meowth proclaimed.

The three rockets took the unconscious man out of the room, to the police station to explain the story, leaving Ash and Misty to sort out their relationship.

"Ash, why'd you come back?"

"I had to Misty. I found your letter, and read it. I feel the same way Misty. I love you so much, I have ever since we met".

Misty looked into his eyes, "You're telling the truth".

"All this time I have kept it hidden from you. I hated arguing I hated yelling at you. When you left I was so upset. I knew I had to come back, but I didn't think you would want me. After reading your letter I discovered that you feel the same way. I was so happy, but also worried. I sensed that you were in danger, so I had to come".

"Oh Ash, thankyou so much. For coming back, and saving me".

"Anything for you".

Ash pulled Misty up. He held her in his arms as she cried tears of joy. He let go and put his hands up to her face. 

"I love you Misty", he said, as he kissed her softly. The kiss ended, and she kissed him back, passionately. 

"Ash, please don't ever leave me", she said, tears running down her face, after the two reluctantly broke the kiss. 

"Don't worry Misty, I'll be here by your side. Forever and always, in love with you".

Misty smiled as the two kissed again. They were both truly happy. For the first time in their lives. Misty's father was back in jail, and they could live together knowing that they loved each other.

__

Love leads to laughter

Love leads to pain

With you by my side I feel good times again

Never have I felt this feeling before

You showed me the world 

How could I ask for more?

And although there's confusion

We'll find a solution

To keep my heart close to you

And I know

Yes I know

If you hold me

Believe me

I'll never, never ever leave

And I know

There is nothing that I would not do for you

Forever be true

And I know

Although times can be hard we will see it through

I'm forever in love with you

Show me affection in all different ways

Give you my heart for the rest of my days

With you all my troubles are left far behind

Like heaven on earth when I look in your eyes

And although there's confusion

We'll find a solution

To keep my heart close to you

And I know

Yes I know

If you hold me

Believe me

I'll never, never ever leave

And I know

There is nothing that I would not do for you

Forever be true

And I know

Although times can be hard we will see it through

I'm forever in love with you

No need to cry

I'll be right by your side

(Right by your side)

Let's take our time

Love won't run dry

If you hold me

Believe me

I'll never, never ever leave

And I know

There is nothing that I would not do for you

Forever be true

And I know

Although times can be hard we will see it through

I'm forever in love with you

And I know

There is nothing that I would not do for you

Forever be true

And I know

(Oh I know)

Although times can be hard we will see it through

I'm forever in love with you

I'm finally done! This fic seemed to take forever to write. Just in case there is another fic like this, I did not copy it. I am not that type of person. So don't give me bad reviews coz you think I copied another fic because I didn't. 

Anyway, I hope you liked it. Plz review it. 

Thankz

'Dream as long as you know, it's not impossible to make it a reality'

~AshyGirl


End file.
